


Don't Wake Me

by Illogical1



Series: Skillet Songfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical1/pseuds/Illogical1
Summary: After crashing the Valkyrie, Steve fell asleep for almost 70 years. After he woke up, all he wanted was to go back to sleep because in his dreams, Steve was happy.





	Don't Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Skillet song "Don't Wake Me". No infringement is intended. I own nothing.

Don’t Wake Me

_“I went to bed, I was thinking about you,”_

Steve dreamed. For nearly thirty years now, he found himself stuck in an endless dream of what could have been. He’d intended for the crash to be the end of him, and maybe this was death. Forever incased in ice and frozen memories that he had no hope of changing. His own personal purgatory; waiting for a conclusion that will not come.

_“Ain’t the same since I finally found you. It’s like a movie playing over in my head. Don’t wanna look cuz I know how it ends.”_

Sometimes, Steve got good dreams, dreams of his childhood with his Ma and Bucky, or dreams of flirting with Peggy. Those dreams never lasted. A happy memory would grow dim, and be suddenly ripped away; replaced with the horror in Bucky’s final scream, or the pain in Peggy’s last words to him. The worst part about dreaming was watching himself fail those he loved over and over.

_“I went to bed I was thinking about you, and how we’d laugh and talk like we used to. All the memories are getting colder. All the things that I wanna do over… But now, I guess, this is as good as it gets!”_

Steve had been asleep for about fifty years now. The only two things he was aware of outside his dreams were the intense cold and the enormous amount of time that had passed. As horrible as it was to relive the painful memories that his life had become, the memories were all he had left. Even if he could, Steve did not want to return to a world without Peggy and Bucky in it. At least here, frozen in the cockpit of Schmitt’s plane, Steve could still be with his family, even if it was all in his head.

_“Don’t wake me, cuz I don’t wanna leave this dream. Don’t wake me, cuz we’re happy like we used to be. And I, when it’s you I’m dreaming of, I don’t wanna wake up.”_

Steve could feel it. Someone had invaded his icy sanctuary. They were trying to free him of his prison. But after so long, Steve didn’t want to be free. Hadn’t the world taken enough already? Why couldn’t he be allowed some sliver of peace? His dreams, terrible as they were, were all he had left, and now even that was being ripped from him. Steve felt it when they freed him of the icy plane. Felt it when they put his frozen body on a helicopter and flew him to a much warmer place. Steve heard the surprise in a man’s voice, proclaiming him still alive. He felt doctors and hands on his body, frantically trying to revive him.

_“Don’t wake me. We’re together, just you and me. Don’t wake me. Cuz we’re happy like we used to be. I know, I’ve gotta let you go, but I don’t wanna be alone.”_

Steve awoke for the first time in nearly seventy years to the smell of cheap paint and a baseball game playing in the background. If he closed his eyes, he could almost believe that the past few decades never really happened. That it was all some twisted nightmare. But the nurse came in and little details failed to add up. The game was old, the nurse’s make-up was wrong, the room itself was wrong. In a split second decision, Steve bolted out of the fake room and bulldozed his way out of the building. When he got to the street, he ran, only stopping when he realized he was stranded in a much different Times Square. Soon, Steve was surrounded by men with guns and a one-eyed, black man bluntly told him he’d missed seventy years of his life. That everything he loved was truly gone. Steve was alone.

_“I don’t wanna wake up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Also, thank you to Plum_in_Cryo, for catching all my grammar mistakes.


End file.
